Incomplete Log (no date)
This log was compiled by tashvi, from the Facebook chat. Unfortunately, the entire conversation with the Dweller was not captured, and tashvi failed to note the date of the conversation. However, she did send a copy of what she did capture to Josh the following day, making the date of this conversation January 29, 2011. (log begins in the middle of tashvi replying to someone's question of 'do you speak gibberish.) non je parle un peu du francais. Troy C 8:13pm so firest you seek then they seek but for howlong? tashvi 8:13pm that's what i've been wondering. Troy C 8:14pm and if they find you you are stronger than them so you can just kill them right? Josh Rallus 8:14pm VG JVYY FRRX HAGVY NTNVA VG UHATREF. (deciphered: IT WILL SEEK UNTIL AGAIN IT HUNGERS.) tashvi 8:14pm i'm not sure i follow that logic. so, you hide, it seeks. the idea is to stay hidden at all times? Jared S 8:15pm dang Troy C 8:16pm how dose it kill? Jared S 8:16pm u know Josh Rallus 8:17pm VAFVQRZLNEXGURXRRCREZHFGUVQR. uRzhfgabg whzc vagb GUR PERNGHER'F SYBBQ. (deciphered: INSIDEMYARKTHEKEEPERMUSTHIDE. hEmustnot jump into THE CREATURE'S FLOOD.) Jared S 8:18pm do u want us to decipher? Josh Rallus 8:18pm V ZHFG TB ABJ. (deciphered: I MUST GO NOW.) tashvi 8:19pm take care, Dweller. be safe. Josh Rallus 8:19pm TBBQAVTUG, SEVRAQF. (deciphered: GOODNIGHT, FRIENDS.) Jared S 8:19pm keep hope well its been good talking with you maby we will do it agin some time ok everyone so the seeker seeks the lurker hides and the other one has something Jared S 8:22pm hmmm wat could it be tashvi 8:23pm the Dweller, the Keeper, the Other, the Creature, those were the four first named. Troy C 8:23pm lol i said seeker and i meant creature tashvi 8:23pm the Keeper is Josh... the Other is Austin. the Dweller we were just speaking to. Alana is the Dreamer. Troy C 8:24pm but it is the same diffrence Corwin E 8:24pm Yeah, no. tashvi 8:24pm the Creature we keep calling Charlie the Hobo Preacher... Corwin E 8:24pm Stupid Core Theory Labels. tashvi 8:24pm i have no idea what Core Theory is. Jared S 8:25pm i do Corwin E 8:25pm I'm lazy and I can't find the damn link. tashvi 8:26pm on the other hand, i'm beginning to be able to read the cipher without a translator, but i've been using a translator anyway so i can be sure what i'm reading is right. Jared S 8:26pm http://slendernation.forumotion.com/t53-core-theory Troy C 8:30pm not seeing too much of a conection...well kinda tashvi 8:31pm i'm with you, Troy. these feel more like the names of game-pieces than archetypes, to me. Troy C 8:35pm but now that the lurker has told us his role and how it relates we should be able to make assumptions about the others when he mentioned she do you think he was talking about alana tashvi 8:36pm no. the she he mentioned was his previous Keeper. Troy C 8:36pm i wish i was here for the whole think thing tashvi 8:37pm some of this info is in a Note Josh posted, of a conversation the Dweller had with CougarDraven/John. Jared S 8:37pm yeah Category:Chat logs